The Blank Pages: By Master Samwise
by Slim Dim
Summary: In Brief: Frodo gave Sam The Book to carry on the story. Now Sam can finish the book. But will this grate adventure be the last in Middle Earth?
1. What Came Before

The Blank Pages: By Master Samwise. 

**Disclaimer: **All Lord of the Ring and The Hobbit characters are the property of J.R.R. Tolkien. Sorry about any Miss spelt Names, I don't have the Books to hand, I'll try to get as many as I can. 

**In Brief: **Frodo gave Sam The Book to carry on the story. Now Sam can finish the book. But will this grate adventure be the last in Middle Earth?

**Chapter 1: What Came Before.**

Samwise Gangi picked up The Book; he set it down on the desk it had been so long since he had looked upon its blood red cover. It seemed fitting to him, the colure. Opening it to the first page he looked down at the titles inscribed first by Bilbo and then by Frodo. "There and Back Again a Hobbits Holyday" and "The Lord of the Rings". Even after all that had come before there was still space still some pages left blank, as if all along Frodo and Bilbo both knew that the tail was yet to come to an end.

"But now it has." He muttered. 

He picked up the Pen and began to write…

*          *          *

Sam was working in Bagshot row tending to the trees, they were a mere 2 years old but had grown at an amazing speed, probably, the mused, because of the earth they were grown in. The memory of Loth-Lorain, and Galadreal cam back to him, a small box with the G rune inscribed on it containing a small amount of earth from her garden, he had used it to replant Bagshot row after Saruman had destroyed The Shire. Then other memories came back to him, Moria when the Org had skewered Frodo, and they had thought him lost, or in Shelob's layer when he had thought Frodo dead. But now he was gone, into the east with Elrond and Gandalf, and now the adventure was over he was home with his wife, tending to trees, doing what he loved best.

He was brought from his musings by the sound of hoses hooves clattering up the dusty road. He turned standing to greet the arrivals, shielding his eyes from the setting sun he couldn't make out the riders but caught a glimpse of the banner they were flying. _The White Tree? _Sam thought _No it can't be. Knight of Gondore?_ But there it was again defiantly the flag of Gondore. They pulled up before him.

"Master Hobbit." The lead rider greeted Sam. "We seek masters Merryadock Brandybuck and Peregrine Took." 

"What's all the commotion?" Pippin asked sticking his head out of the door to the pub, of which he was now landlord, a move Sam thought was appropriate. The he saw the Men of Gondore. "My league."

The rider acknowledged him with a nod, and turned back to Sam.

"This is Peregrine Took." Sam announced proudly, and then to Pippin. "Where is Merry?"  

"Oh he's just inside." Pippin said still looking at the riders. He shook his head. "Oh my! Where are my manners? Do come in and rest a while." 

"Thank you Master Took." The lead rider motioned and the others dismounted.

Sam followed the nights into the small pub. He took a seat in the corner and watched Pippin offer them a selection of pipe weed and beer; he then went to get Merry. When he returned the riders talked with them for a time, most of which Sam couldn't make out, and didn't want to. Last time he had been caught eavesdropping he had become embroiled in the adventure of his life. The riders were offered a room for the night and as the bar began to empty Merry came over to Sam.

"We have been called back into the service of the king!" He announced. "Aragorn call us back into service."

Sam mused on this for a while. It had been so long since he had left the shire and he longed to go back to Gondore and see Aragorn again, but now he had Rosy and his children to think of, there was no way he could go, even if he was invited. Which he wasn't so it was settled. 

"Sam your presents is desired as well." This stopped him in his tracks he could go, but Rosy, he was torn. "Sam? Did you here? You can come too." 

"Yes I herd." Sam said. He got up and left.


	2. The Conscience of Master Samwise

The Blank Pages: By Master Samwise. 

**Chapter 2: The Conscience of Master Samwise.**

It was a cold morning the dew was on the grass, usually Sam would be tucked up in bed cosy and warm, with Rosy at his side. But not this morning, Sam was out there standing in the field watching the dawn. Could he leave Rosy and his children just to go off on another adventure, it was just selfish. He couldn't, at least last time he had had no choice, Frodo had needed him. But now someone ells needed him, he could not let them down, he would not let them down.

*          *          *

The knights left the shire with the hobbits holding tightly to the pommel as they road each baring a burden. 

Merry looked across at Sam. "So you decided to come in the end then?" Sam didn't reply but, Merry though he guilty about leaving his wife alone with there children, or it might be that he couldn't be heard over the thundering of the horses hooves.

That night they made camp rested, the following morning they road out again. Sam spent the whole time in stony silence. Occasionally Merry and Pippin would try and bring him out of it with jokes but it seldom worked, and even if he did respond the silence quickly returned. The riders would tell them nothing of why they had been called or what Aragorn wanted.

It wasn't until they cam to Pelennor Fields that Sam was roused from his troubles. It was such a site, like nothing that any of them had ever seen before.

The whole filed was filled with flowers, trees and other plants that could not be guessed at.

"It was a tribute to those who fell here defending the city from Mordor." One of the solders tolled them as they dismounted to walk through the garden.

Sam looked over the field; it was beautiful, so many plants all flourishing.

"Each plant is for a fallen man." The knight tolled them.

"What happened there?" Sam asked pointing to a patch of bar blackened earth next to a statue of a knight on horseback.

"That's where Theoden fell." Merry exclaimed. 

"Yes." A new voice said.

"Aragorn!" Merry greeted the king as Pippin, Sam and the knights dropped to one knee. The King acknowledged with a nod and the small part stood.

"The bare earth is where the Witch-King fell. We can get nothing to grow there, it is if the ground is cursed." Aragorn tuned to lead them back to Minas-Tirith. "Come my friends we have much to discuss." 

The hobbits followed the king into the city and up to its pinnacle where he led them into a private room.

"A recent turn of events has left my very disturbed, I asked you here for your aid. But Samwise, I must crave a favour of grate import. Can you recount to the best of your knowledge what happened in the Crags of Doom, with particular reference to the creature called Gollum?"

Sam nodded slowly and began his tail. "Frodo and I thought we had lost that stinking wretch back when he tried to feed us to the spider. But we had not, he caught us near the crags and attacked us, whilst we, Gollum and I, were fighting, you see we had lost our weapons when the Orgs took us, when I looked back Frodo was going into the Crags, I followed him, and Gollum followed me. When I got there, Frodo was at the edge and holding the ring, but he didn't drop it. He wouldn't, couldn't. At the last his will failed and he put it on. The Gollum came and attacked him; bit his finger off! I couldn't stand it. He fell; so happy to have it back he fell over the edge into the Fire pits. For all I say about him, Gandalf was right we couldn't have don it without him." Sam had a haunted look in his eyes as he recounted the tail, Aragorn was sorry to have to put him through it, but when needs must.

"Are you sure Gollum fell into the fire, he couldn't have survived?" Aragorn pressed.

"He is dead, even if he didn't fall he would have been killed when Mordor was destroyed." Sam said firmly. "Why do you ask me this?"

In response Aragorn got up and gestured them to follow him.    


End file.
